This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, handsets, tablet computers and other mobile terminals have been increasingly widely applied, and also there are increasingly high requirements on these mobile terminals. A display module in a mobile terminal is particularly important, and the display module in the existing mobile terminal typically includes a backlight module and a liquid crystal panel, where the backlight module includes a light source, a back plate, an adhesive frame, and a reflective sheet, a light guiding plate, and a set of optical sheets, stacked sequentially in this order on the back plate. The adhesive frame is configured to fix the light guiding plate and the set of optical sheets, the light guiding plate includes a light incidence surface, a light exit surface, and a reflective surface, the light source is arranged face to the light incidence surface, light rays emitted by the light source enter the light guiding plate at the light incidence surface, are reflected at the reflective surface, exit from the light exit surface and then are transmitted to the liquid crystal panel, so that the display module emits the light and further the display module can display an image.
However the light rays in the light guiding plate in the prior art can be transmitted out at the sides thereof, but the side surfaces (also refers to sides) of the light guiding plate may be shielded by the adhesive frame and the back plate so that the light rays may not be transmitted out of the backlight module at the sides of the light guiding plate, and thus no light can be transmitted out at the side surfaces of the display module and further no image can be displayed, at the side surfaces of the display module, thus resulting in a limited display area. In view of this, it is highly desirable to address the issue of how to display at the side surfaces of the display module to thereby extend the display area.